Kazoku
by Haruka Hitomi
Summary: Sebuah keluarga itu bagaikan sebuah mutiara yang kau temukan kala kau membuka sebuah tempurung kerang yang terkunci rapat. Begitu berharga dan rapuh, namun akan sangat kuat kalau semuanya saling mencintai satu sama lain/"Ayo liburan ke masa depan!"/"Aku kekasihmu, calon istrimu malah!"/"Ayo putus."/"Okaa-chan! Otou-chan mo!"/"Suzune?"/SEMI-CANON, KazuRin family, FLUFF/ Mind to RnR?


**Fic ©Haruka Hitomi 12**

**SEMI-CANON**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo-sama**

**K+/ Romance, Friendship, Slice-of-life, Family**

**.**

**Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...**

**KAZOKU**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanazono Karin memandang malas pada tumpukan tugas di sisinya lalu memandang ke arah tempat sampahnya di sudut ruangan—kearah sehelai kertas yang teronggok malang disana. Sembari mengerucutkan bibir, ia berjalan malas-malasan kearah tempat sampah dan meraih kertas lecek yang tertulis angka besar berwarna merah di bagian atas—angka tiga puluh empat yang sungguh manis sekaligus memuakkan.

_Besok pagi, bawa kembali hasil ulangan kalian. Kita bahas bersama sebagai skenario pelajaran tambahan musim panas, _ucapan dari sang guru berdenging di telinga gadis itu sehingga ia segera bangkit lalu menyeret kakinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Libur musim panasku yang berharga..." ratapnya sambil menatap kearah kalender yang seluruh tanggal di bulannya sudah dilingkari dengan spidol merah dan _note _kecil—liburan musim panas! Buyar sudah bayangan pantai, sinar matahari dan es campur yang sedari tadi ada di kepalanya.

Mendengar suara-suara dari luar, gadis itu bangkit lalu mengintip dari sisi tangga.

"Hari pertama kita akan kemana?"

"Sepertinya kau terburu sekali Micchi, liburan kita ada empat puluh hari!"

"Haha, aku ingin merayakan keberhasilanku karena lolos dari pelajaran tambahan Himeka,"—Karin mendengus mendengar yang satu ini sehingga ia mendumel dalam hati, "Kudengar ada paket _tour. _Tapi pastinya akan sangaatt... mahal!"

"Ah, ke pantai saja. Kenapa kalian begitu repot?" terdengar suara Jin Kuga, "Itu terhitung murah kan?"

"Ke pantai... lagi?" Karin mengangguk-angguk setuju dari atas mendengar suara Kazune yang sepertinya keberatan dengan usul yang satu itu. "Aku sudah bosan dengan gumpalan pasir dan sekumpulan air garam."

"Benar juga..." gumam Himeka, "Kita sudah ke pantai dua tahun berturut-turut saat musim panas. Kemping? Kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Ke pemandian? Itu juga sudah dua kali dalam dua tahun."

"Kalian saja yang pikirkan. _Jaa—"_

"_Matte kudasai_ Kazune-_kun!"_ terdengar suara Micchi berseru, "Kau mau kemana heh?"

"Tidur."

"_Baka. _Kita belum dapat usul tempat liburan apapun _kori ouji,_" timpal Jin dengan nada kesalnya disambut tatapan yang sama dari Kazune. "Kalau kau protes seperti itu, apa kau juga punya ide _neko?!"_

"Jangan panggil aku _neko, shota!"_

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita takkan dapat apapun kalau seperti ini!" terdengar suara Himeka, "Aku punya ide gila untuk musim panas." Sepertinya Micchi yang paling semangat, "Apa? Apa?" tanya lelaki bersurai karamel itu.

"Kemarin aku membaca majalah dan ada penawaran _tour _ke Alaska. Ada yang berminat?" tanyanya dengan senyum manisnya. Disambut tatapan aneh dari ketiga lelaki yang ada disana.

Kazune mendengus berat, "Aku benar-benar ingin tidur..." keluhnya sambil menyeret kakinya malas kearah tangga dan lagi-lagi Micchi menahannya. "Sebentar saja!" ucap lelaki bersurai karamel itu dengan tatapan memohon, "Himeka-_san, _apa kau merindukan salju?" tanyanya pada Himeka dan gadis itu hanya nyengir.

Jin menelungkupkan tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke masa depan saja..." gumamnya asal-asalan.

"Ide bagus!" seru Micchi, "Ayo ke masa depan!" disambut anggukan reflek dari Himeka dan tatapan tak percaya Jin.

Kazune mengerjapkan mata tak percaya lalu menggeleng, "Aku sudah hafal urutan hidupku selanjutnya..." Micchi mendecak, "Itu kan kau Kazune-_kun!_ Sedangkan aku? aku bahkan masih belum menemukan tambatan hatiku! Bagaimana kalau aku terus membujang sampai akhir hidupku? Kau mau menanggungku?"

Kazune memandang Micchi jijik, "Aku tak mengenalmu." Himeka terkekeh, "Oh ayolah, Kazune-_chan, _lagipula aku juga merindukan Suzune-_chan!"_

"Kenapa tidak ke masa lalu saja?" protes Kazune lagi disambut tatapan jengah Jin. "Kau mau mengulangi pertarunganmu dengan Kirihiko lagi? Oke, silahkan. Aku akan jadi wasitnya kali ini."

"Ayolah Kazune-_kun, _masa kau tak merindukan Hanazono-_san_?"

"Karin ada disini, bodoh!" umpat Kazune pada Micchi. "Maksudku, Hanazono-_san _yang di masa depan," koreksi Micchi sambil nyengir.

"Orangnya sama..." dumel Kazune selanjutnya. Jin mengangguk, "Kurasa aku ingin ikut. Mungkin alasanku sama dengan Micchi, aku bertanya-tanya apa _Kami-sama _memberiku pengganti Karin?"—Kazune memandangnya aneh untuk yang satu ini, "Aku ikut! Ayo segera berangkat besok atau lusa!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," dengus Kazune akhirnya karena merasa pastilah akan kalah kalau berdebat satu lawan tiga.

"_Mouu..."_ Karin berseru lalu lari menuruni tangga dan menatap keempat temannya itu kesal, "Tega sekali kalian tak mengajakku! Terutama kau Kazune-_kun!" _tudingnya disambut tatapan tak terima Kazune yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Ah, kan dia ingin bertemu Hanazono Karin yang lainnya."

"_Urusai, _Micchi!" seruan galak Karin menghentikan tawa Micchi—sehingga lelaki itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengangguk-angguk. "Kazune-_kun,_ aku juga ingin ikut kalau begitu... _onegai?"_

Himeka hanya terkekeh, "Tentu saja Karin-_chan _ikut! Bukan begitu Kazune-_chan?"_

"Tidak." Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kazune. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kau dapat jadwal pelajaran tambahan musim panas—jangan bohong, aku sudah lihat suratnya."

"Bolos satu hariii... saja!"

"Mungkin iya kalau nilai-nilaimu beberapa ada yang diatas. Nyatanya? Dibawah lima semua kan?"

Karin mendumel pada Kazune, meneriaki lelaki itu macam-macam seperti, '_kau jahat', 'jelek', '_kori ouji', _'pacar tidak bertanggung jawab', _dan lainnya yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan datar Kazune. "Aku yakin Suzune pasti malah akan memaksaku pergi kalau dia tahu! Aku bingung kenapa dia tak pernah keberatan dengan sifat keras kepala ayahnya!" seru Karin lagi.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Suzune hah?! Lagipula, kaulah yang keras kepala!"

"Berati sama saja! Intinya aku ingin ikut! Bagaimanapun aku ingin bertemu Suzune—aku ibunya di masa depan!"

"Sudah cukup, jangan manja!"

"Bagaimanapun aku kekasihmu Kujyo Kazune—bahkan calon istrimu bodoh! Siapa bilang aku tak boleh manja padamu?!"

"Aku. Ayo putus."

Semua terdiam. Hanya ada deru mesin kulkas di sudut ruangan yang terdengar. Micchi dan Jin menatap tak percaya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, Himeka menatap Kazune kesal dan Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Kazune memalingkan wajahnya seolah tak peduli—tapi semua orang pastilah tahu kalau kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa disengaja dan diam-diam Kazune menyesalinya.

Karin mendengus pada akhirnya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu—walau itu adalah sebuah gurauan. Bagaimanapun aku jadi sedih. Baiklah, aku akan pergi pelajaran tambahan besok. _Oyasumi minna!" _seru Karin akhirnya sebelum berlari kearah tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jin yang menatap kepergian Karin buru-buru menyusulnya dan berusaha mengajaknya bicara seperti, _'Aku besok tidak ikut kok! Kita jalan-jalan saja berdua!' _atau '_Aku belikan apapun yang kau inginkan! Jangan sedih!'._

"Haish... sudahlah... aku lelah, tempat liburan sudah diputuskan ya, _oyasumi minna!" _ucap Micchi akhirnya sebelum berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

"Kazune-_chan, _kenapa bisa sampai berkata sekejam itu?" tanya Himeka pelan sebelum akhirnya gadis bersurai _indigo _itu berlari kecil keara kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua—meninggalkan Kazune yang hanya bisa merutuki ucapannya tadi.

.

.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada suasana nyaris setahun yang lalu..." gumam Karin sambil menatap datar suasana di sekitarnya yang sangat hening—ditambah rumah besar itu pagi ini hanya dihuni oleh dirinya. Dan Karin bersyukur karena _phobia _nya pada hantu dan semacamnya sudah banyak berkurang. Memang kemana penghuni lainnya? Kyuu-_chan _dan Shii-_chan—_kucingnya itu—pergi dengan rencana liburan sendiri—memancing. Himeka, Jin, Micchi dan Kazune? Keempatnya benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk liburan—dengan tujuan 'masa depan'—ah, Himeka, Micchi dan Jin tidak berniat meninggalkannya. Hanya Kazune—mungkin.

Karin mendengus. Setelah semalam itu, ia sama sekali belum berbicara apapun pada Kazune ditambah tadi pagi ia bangun kesiangan—tapi untungnya ada beberapa _croissant _dan sebuah roti belut yang disediakan Himeka di meja makan. Dulu, saat Kazune pergi ke masa depan dengan Suzune, ia tak merasa kesal karena ditinggalkan seperti ini. Ah ya, satu bukan untuk hiburan semata. Tapi mencari informasi. Tapi yang satu ini? _Mou, _kalau saja Suzune ada disini, bocah dengan topi kelinci seperti Kazusa Kujyou itu pasti sudah tak berbentuk karena dipeluk oleh _okaa-san _nya sendiri—Karin benar-benar merindukan anak itu.

_ Che, siapa yang butuh Kazune? Aku masih bisa hidup tanpanya... _well... _untuk saat ini, _pikir Karin miris. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Kazune semalam, perdebatan mereka dan ucapan Kazune yang terakhir itu, tiba-tiba sebuah roti belut yang selalu mampu menarik perhatiannya dan terlihat menggiurkan menjadi sangat memuakkan di matanya.

.

Kelas terasa sedikit lengang—memang banyak yang harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, hanya mereka 'orang-orang terpilih' saja yang bisa bebas dari siksaan duniawi untuk pelajar ini; empat dari mereka ya sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Karin melirik bangku Himeka yang ada di depannya—bangku Miyon juga—yang kosong. Bangku Micchi dan Jin yang ada di sisi kanan mejanya—kosong. Dan yang membuatnya sedikit meringis lagi adalah melihat bangku yang ada tepat di sisinya—milik Kazune.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa takdir mengikatnya seperti ini. Bukannya apa—jujur, ia sangat mecintai Kazune. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya seluruh hidupnya terikat pada Kazune, Himeka, Micchi dan Jin? Seakan ia takkan pernah bisa dapat sebuah kehidupan lain. Masa lalu dan masa depan. Banyak orang menginginkan sedikit saja keajaiban—untuk mengubah jalan hidup mereka. Sebenarnya, kalau Karin mau, ia bisa saja mengubah masa depannya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Yang membuatnya seakan terbelenggu adalah perasaannya sendiri. Mampukah ia menghilangkan memori tentang semua sahabatnya selama ini? Sanggupkah ia melupakan semua kenangan yang ia punya? Bisakah ia melupakan Kazune dan memulai kehidupan baru yang jauh dari sini? _Pertanyaan bodoh... _umpat Karin dalam hati, _mana mungkin aku mampu...?_

Walau memang ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia lupakan atau hilangkan seutuhnya dari kehidupannya—seperti, pertemuannya di masa lalu dengan Kirihiko Karasuma—yang saat itu dirinya adalah Kujyou Suzuka, Himeka yang menjadi dua karena Kirihiko, terpisahnya ia dan Kazune diantara ruang dan waktu selama bertahun-tahun, dendam lama Kirio yang berasal dari Kirihiko, bahkan mungkin kekuatan dewa. Ia ingin seperti dulu, saat ia masih punya kehidupan yang normal. Ia ingin bisa tetap bertemu dan bahagia dengan Kazune dan yang lainnya tanpa perlu merepotkan tentang kekuatan dewa dengan segala tetek bengeknya. Dan bibinya? Apa kabar dia sekarang? Walau Karin sendiri tak tahu wanita itu benar-benar keluarga kandungnya atau apa, sampai saat ini. _Mungkin nanti aku harus berkunjung, _pikir Karin sebelum kembali menekuni bukunya dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

.

Gadis itu berjalan malas—langkah kakinya diseret selama menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah memutuskan, pulang nanti, ia akan langsung duduk di depan sofa dengan sebuah roti belut dan _yoghurt _dingin, menonton teve sampai sore makan malam dengan apapun yang bisa ia temuka, tidur larut setelah menonton film romansa, lalu, sekitar tiga hari kemudian atau apalah, keempat orang itu pasti sudah datang lagi—mengingat perbedaan waktu ada disini; faktor ruang dan waktu.

"Ah, kau lama sekali. Apa kau merangkak dari kelas?"

Karin mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Ia menganga melihat Kazune yang bersandar di sisi gerbang yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Aku nyaris dilahap mereka," ibu jarinya menunjuk pada segerombolan gadis-gadis di arah samping yang memandang Kazune dengan pipi memerah dan menjerit-jerit karena mengira salah satu dari mereka ditunjuk karena suatu alasan yang khusus dari salah satu dari tiga pangeran sekolah itu, "—tahu? Aku sudah kenyang akan perlakuan mereka sebelum liburan."

"K-kau... bukannya kau... kok... ba-bagaimana bisa heh! Pergi sana! Kenapa disini?!" Karin menonjok lengan Kazune membuat lelaki itu langsung mengelus lengannya yang terasa nyaris patah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh! Masih untung aku mau membatalkan liburan itu karena kasihan padamu!" balas Kazune. Karin mengerjapkan mata, "Lalu dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka ada di masa depan," jawab Kazune setengah berbisik dan sesekali melirik ke belakang—merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan para gadis itu, "Maksudku aku yang membatalkan jadwalku untuk ikut dengan mereka."

Karin terdiam. Mulutnya setengah terbuka karena terkejut sampai akhirnya kesadarannya kembali dan ia berjalan pelan di depan Kazune. "Karena kau ada disini... mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat...?"

"Ya."

.

"Kau bertemu Suzune tidak?"

"Hn..."

"Apa kabar dia sekarang? Dia baik kan?"

"Yaa... begitulah."

"Kalian menginap di rumah siapa?"

"Kurasa kau pasti tahu."

"Ah ya, kau bertemu aku dan kau yang berada di masa depan tidak?"

"Yaa..."

"Apa aku tambah cantik?"

"Bisa ja—ha? Apa tadi?"

Karin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kazune. Ia lalu berlari kecil dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Huwaa~ otakku penuh Kazune-_kun!"_ serunya, "Pelajaran tambahan benar-benar memuakkan! Tahun depan, aku tak mau masuk dalam daftar murid pelajaran tambahan lagi—tidak akan pernah!"

Kazune hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas untuk menanggapi, "Rasanya tempat ini familiar..." ucapnya selanjutnya. Bunga-bunga _sakura _sudah tak nampak karena musim panas, digantikan dengan pepohonan _sakura _yang berdaun hijau—walau begitu, ia tetap merasa tempat ini begitu familiar. "Masa kau tak ingat?" tanya Karin saat mereka sampai diatas sebuah bukit kecil. Gadis itu menyentuh sebuah pohon yang menjulang di sampingnya dan meraba sebuah batu nisan kecil dengan mawar putih layu di bawahnya. "Ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, setelah bertahun-tahun lewat setelah kejadian 'itu'. Dan yang tadi, itu tempat aku pertama kali bertemu Himeka, sudah ingat?"

Kazune sedikit melebarkan bola matanya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa lupa. Ia menatap Karin yang membuang mawar putih layu itu lalu memetik sebuah bunga _dandelion _liar yang tumbuh disampingnya dan meletakkannya diatas makam. "Itu makam kucingmu. Kenapa kau berdoa?" tanya Kazune, "Dia hidup lagi bukan?"

Karin hanya terkekeh, "Bagaimanapun berdoa itu baik Kazune-_kun._ Shii-_chan _yang sekarang adalah dewa, bukan lagi peliharaan normalku yang dulu. Rohnya sudah dikirim _Kami-sama _ke surga, Shii-_chan _yang sekarang adalah reingkarnasi dewa, bukan begitu?" Kazune hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Karin sambil menepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel karena ia mengelap batu nisan itu. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya Kazune.

"Ke tempat bibiku—kau ingat kan? Yang dulu itu—ah ya, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya ya... sampai sekarang aku tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar keluarga kandungku atau hanya tipuan ruang dan waktu karena kekuatan dewa agar ada seseorang—siapapun—untuk mengurusku di masa lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian. Kalau dia keluarga kandungku, harusnya aku ingat tentang keluargaku sebelumnya—berhubung aku adalah reinkarnasi Kujyou Suzuka. Tapi... ya sudahlah. Yang jelas ia juga pernah berperan dalam hidupku..." ucap Karin sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan Kazune yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau ingat jalan kesana?"

"Aku seperti merasa kakiku melangkah sendi—ah, suasananya beda..." gumam Karin saat melihat wilayah yang dulu merupakan wilayah terdekatnya. Sekarang memang lebih ramai, tapi terlihat asing baginya. Ia berjalan, belok, lurus, belok lagi, masuk ke jalan kecil sampai akhirnya kembali ke jalan utama dengan pandangan bingung. Kazune menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ah... aku... lupa... _gomen."_ Kazune menghela nafas melihat cengiran Karin.

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu? Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kalau tak salah," keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang nenek, "Bukankah kau Hanazono Karin?" tanya wanita tua yang sudah berusia—mungkin—kepala tujuh itu dengan nada suaranya yang terasa hangat.

Karin mengamat-amati wajahnya lalu menjentikkan jari dan berseru, "Tetangga depan rumah! Benar sekali, aku Karin! _Baa-san _ingat padaku?" nenek itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Sudah dua tahun lebih, lama sekali... tapi tentunya aku ingat padamu. Dan siapa ini? Kekasihmu?"

Karin hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya sebelum Kazune menyela, "Ya. Aku _koibito_ nya," dan sontak ucapan itu membuat Karin memerah di tempat dan langsung memukul lengan Kazune. Nenek itu tertawa-tawa lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu keduanya. "_Mattaku! _Kalian cocok sekali, Karin-_chan _yang sulu hanya anak sekolah dasar polos sudah bertumbuh pesat rupanya. Ah ya, kau ingin mengunjungi bibimu itu?"

Karin mengangguk, "Sudah dua tahun lebih ini aku kehilangan kontak dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah pindah dulu, dua hari setelah kau pergi. Pergi kemana aku dan orang sekitar tidak tahu. Dia hanya berkata akan keluar kota untuk tinggal dengan saudara jauh. Kalau saja aku tahu keberadaanmu, aku pasti mengabarimu." Raut wajah Karin sedikit kecewa tapi ia mengangguk, "_Mou, _tega sekali dia tak mengabariku sendiri, malah _baa-san _yang notabene adalah tetanggaku yang ingat padaku," guraunya.

Nenek itu terkekeh lalu pamit karena ada urusan lain.

"Karin?" Kazune memanggil gadis itu dan Karin menoleh, "Kau mau berkunjung ke rumah lamamu?" Karin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Tak ada siapapun disana. Nah, baiklah! Yosh~! Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

Kazune mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa malah tanya padaku?"

"Sudahlah, jawab asal saja repot sekali!" gerutu Karin. Menyadari ini pasti akan panjang kalau diteruskan. Kazune mendengus lalu menjawab, "Jembatan yang sore itu."

.

.

Karin ingat jembatan ini. Ini jembatan yang ia dan Kazune naiki setelah hari itu mereka membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Himeka. Wajah Karin sedikit memerah mengingat ucapan Kazune pada pagi harinya waktu itu, saat lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya bilang kalau menyukainya. _Aku masih berpikir untuk lebih baik tak mendengarnya saja waktu itu,_ pikir gadis itu geli.

"Kau masih ingin pergi ke masa depan untuk liburan?" tanya Kazune.

Karin hanya tertawa, "Yah, perbedaan waktunya sangat jauh ya... nyaris seminggu disana saja hanya satu hari disini! Ha ha, mungkin tidak. Tapi kalau hanya untuk sesaat, untuk bertemu dengan Suzune, mungkin aku masih menginginkannya."

Kazune terdiam. Ia memandang kearah matahari yang memang nyaris tenggelam. Karin sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya dan sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Kazune langsung melayangkan tatapan aneh padanya. "_Ne, _kalau misal nanti aku tak menikah denganmu di masa depan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin.

Kazune mengerjap sejenak lalu menjawab asal-asalan, "Yaa, tidak akan ada Suzune!" Karin tertawa keras disambut jitakan Kazune, "Kau wanita, jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Karin masih saja terkekeh-kekeh. "Dan mungkin... tentunya aku akan bersama wanita lain." Tepat saat itu, tawa gadis bermarga Hanazono itu terhenti dan ia menatap Kazune, "Apa kita benar-benar... putus...?"

Kazune terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tahu Kazune-_kun? _Aku menganggap itu adalah sebuah gurauan. Tapi... kalau menurutmu tidak, maka—"

"Kata 'putus' itu untuk sepasang kekasih," Kazune menatap Karin, "Aku dan kau? Bagaimanapun, baik di masa depan dan masa lalu, kita suami istri. Putus bagaimana maksudmu?" Karin tertawa pelan, "Yah, bagaimanapun, kata 'putus' seperti untuk memisahkan sebuah hubungan... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu semalam... apa kau... bosan padaku...? Apa yang dikatakan Suzune itu dulu benar? Bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan menghianatiku dan pergi dengan wanita lain?"

"Kenapa kau percaya ucapan anak sekecil Suzune? Bukankah kau juga pernah bilang masa depan itu bisa diubah? Kalau benar itu terjadi, aku pun tak tahu alasannya. Terserah apa komentarmu, yang jelas, sampai kau memohon-mohon sampai seperti apapun untuk putus, cerai atau apapun itu, aku takkan pernah mengabulkannya."

Karin terperangah. Sesaat kemudian, ia terisak pelan. Kazune langsung menoleh terkejut padanya, "He-hei! Kau kenapa lagi?! Aku salah bicara lagi?" tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Karin memeluknya erat. "Hehe, kalau untuk yang satu itu... aku juga takkan memintanya..." ucapnya sengau. Kazune terpaku sampai akhirnya ia menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu dan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

"_Tadaimaaa!" _

"Kenapa kau berseru? Tak ada orang lain selain kita disini!"

"Ah, biar saja. Apa masalahmu sih, Kazune-_kun?"_

"_Okaerinasai _kalian berdua!" Karin menganga melihat sosok Himeka dalam apron dan spatulanya berlari keluar menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. "Ayo masuk, tepat pada waktunya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya! Micchi dan Jin dapat kabar gembira, kalian harus dengar—Karin-_chan, _ada kejutan untukmu!" lalu ia kembali lari ke dalam setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Karin.

Karin menatap Kazune, "Kukira tadi kau sempat bilang mereka akan di masa depan untuk waktu yang lumayan lama?"

"Entah," Kazune mengendikkan bahunya, "Perubahan rencana, mungkin. Ayo masuk." Karin mengangguk lalu berlari masuk ke dalam dan manik gioknya membola melihat sosok bertopi kelinci yang duduk di kursi makan paling ujung—tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk mengambil _pudding _yang disediakan Himeka sampai akhirnya Micchi mengambilkan sepotong untuknya. Kazune yang baru datang juga langsung terpaku di tempatnya, "Suzune?" tanyanya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, anak lelaki itu menoleh dan bersorak senang.

"_Okaa-chaann! Otou-chan mo!" _serunya senang lalu meloncat-loncat—berusaha menggapai Kazune—sampai akhirnya Kazune tersenyum tipis lalu menggendong Suzune. Karin hanya menganga saat Kazune berjalan melewatinya dengan Suzune di gendongan lelaki itu.

"_Okaa-chan! _Sedang apa berdiri disana?"

Karin tertawa kecil mendengar suara Suzune sehingga ia segera turut bergabung ke meja makan lalu mengambil alih Suzune dari Kazune dan memeluknya erat-erat. "_Mouu... okaa-chan _sangat rindu padamu!" serunya gemas disambut tawa Suzune. "Kejutan yang manis Himeka-_chan, arigato!" _serunya pada Himeka yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan senampan penuh minuman dingin di tangannya tersenyum manis.

"A-ah! Hime, biar aku saja!" Karin dan Kazune terbengong melihat Micchi yang buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil alih nampan itu dari Himeka. Himeka memerah karena namanya dipanggil dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda—dan itu berarti dua arti—tapi ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "_Arigato _Micchi..."

"Ada apa dengan Nishikiori?" bisik Kazune pada Himeka saat gadis itu lewat di belakangnya untuk menuju lemari piring. Himeka mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, setelah kau kembali kesini, tadi ia sempat pergi dengan Jin dan Suzune, lalu saat kembali tahu-tahu caranya memanggil namaku saja sudah sangat berbeda—begitu juga dengan sikapnya." Himeka mengangguk singkat pada Micchi yang terus memandanginya dengan senyum terpasang di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"_Ne, _Kujyou. Dimana kau menyimpan burung putih itu—Kujyou Kazusa, maksudku," tanya Jin pada Kazune. Kazune mengangkat alis, "Memang kenapa lagi? Tumben sekali kau menanyakannya."

Jin hanya terkekeh-kekeh, "Ahh, tidak apa, tidak apa. Jangan terlalu mencurigaiku karena berbagai hal! Ayolah, dimana?"

"Perpustakaan."

Lelaki dengan iris _onyx _itu menganga, "Tega sekali seorang _aniki _membiarkan _imouto _nya menetap di perpustakaan? Dalam bentuk seekor burung pula!" serunya terkejut lalu segera berlari ke arah perpustakaan kediaman Kujyou itu diiringi tatapan aneh Kazune.

"Suzune-_kun, _kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Karin pada 'calon anaknya' di masa depan itu. Suzune yang tengah memasukkan sebuah _cream _kocok buatan Himeka ke mulutnya menatap Karin sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Tadi mereka bertanya padaku dimana tempat tinggal mereka di masa depan dan aku tunjukkan saja. Micchi-_jii-san_ langsung menganga begitu kubilang kalau minggu depan adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Himeka-_nee_—maksudku, aku kan hanya mengingatkan..."

Kazune mengerjap lalu ia bersidekap, "Kenapa aku bisa tak tahu?"

"Salahmu sendiri jarang mengunjungiku, _tou-chan!"_ balas Suzune sambil mencolek _cream _lagi dan langsung memakannya. "Sama juga dengan Jin-_jii-san._ Begitu Kazusa-_baa-san _pulang, dia kan langsung memeluk Jin-_jii-san_. Karena Jin-_jii-san _bingung, kujelaskan saja kan."

"Kau menjelaskan apa? Kenapa sepertinya aku sangat ketinggalan berita?" gerutu Karin. Kazune hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka kan berpacaran! Hanya itu yang kuberitahu pada Jin-_jii-san _dan setelahnya ia langsung lari menyusul Kazusa-_baa-san _ke dapur," jawab Suzune lagi sambil berusaha meraih semangkuk _pudding _yang disediakan Himeka. Karin terbengong sebelum akhirnya otaknya yang pas-pasan itu bisa mencerna ucapan Suzune sehingga ia bertepuk tangan—Kazune hanya mengangguk-angguk; paham akan sikap Jin dan Micchi.

"Kita makan malam sekarang—_mattaku! _Suzune-_chan _sudah memulainya!" ucap Himeka sambil duduk disebelah kanan Kazune dan mencubit gemas pipi Suzune—sehingga bocah lelaki itu sedikit mendumel padanya.

"Ah, Jin belum datang," timpal Karin. "Biar aku yang antarkan nanti. Nah, _itadakimasu~!" _seru Himeka lagi sambil meraih sumpit dan mengatupkan kedua belah telapak tangannya diikuti semua yang ada di meja makan itu sebelum tiga detik kemudian semua sibuk dengan hidangan masing-masing.

"Lega sekali rasanya bisa makan masakan lain selain masakan _okaa-san _yang benar-benar memualkan itu..." komentar Suzune disambut jitakan dari Karin. Kazune hanya melirik keduanya sekilas—menyadari komentar itu ada benarnya. Kalau nanti ia sudah bersama Karin, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri makan masakan gadis itu. Micchi tertawa keras sambil balas sesekali meledeki Karin disambut kekehan Himeka.

"Nishikiori, sekali kau berani menyakiti atau membuat Himeka menangis, kau akan berurusan denganku!" ujar Kazune pada Micchi. Micchi terbengong sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan menepuk dadanya, "Nah, kau sudah tahu tentang itu sekarang rupanya. Kalau soal itu, serahkan padaku Kazune-_kun_! Aku akan menjaga Himeka!"

Karin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kazune sambil tertawa-tawa, "_Mou, _tipe protektif rupanya!" sedang Himeka hanya menatap ketiganya bingung; tak mengerti apa yang tengah menjadi topik.

Keluarga itu adalah semua orang yang menyayangimu dan juga kau cintai—siapapun mereka. Sebagian dari seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia ini adalah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Tersenyumlah untuk mereka, hargai mereka, sayangi mereka. Mereka tak sempurna memang—layaknya sebuah pai bulat yang dipotong untuk dibagikan—tapi ingatlah momen yang pernah kau lalui bersama mereka. Merekalah keluarga yang disediakan _Kami-sama _untukmu.

.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

Sebuah fic sederhana bertema keluarga dari saya. Maaf kalau kurang _greget _atau apapun itu lah ya. Hehe, maklum, bikinnya aja sepotong-sepotong per hari *pundung*. Judulnya, _kazoku, _artinya keluarga. Maaf sekali lagi kalau _main-stream _ya, ini saya terinspirasi dari lagu _Dango Daikazoku—ending Clannad, _sumpah, lagunya lucu banget terus ngena ke perasaan pendengarnya #promosi

Nah, maafkan segala kekurangan, baik _typo,_ keabalan, EYD yang kurang bener atau apapun itu. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca karya milik _author _yang keseringan absen ini ya—baik untuk semua yang nge-_fav, follow,_ para _reviewers _maupun _siders._ _Well, mind to leave a review?_

.

.

Kamis, 24 Oktober 2013

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
